


Burning Up the Screen

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cordelia POV, Cunnilingus, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Humor, Large Cock, Mentioned Slut-Shaming and Sexism, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sequel, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia was discovering that you can learn a lot by watching yourself have sex after the fact.





	Burning Up the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "The Fairest One of All," which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9365912. This story can be read independently if you wish, but it might make more sense in conjunction with that one.
> 
> This is obviously different from canon, because Angel has a permanent soul, and Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship and living together. The last tag is just some Cordy reflection near the beginning of the fic and isn't taken very seriously by her at all.

Cordelia was discovering that you can learn a lot by watching yourself have sex after the fact.

After their little adventure where Cordy had watched herself in the mirror while Angel fucked her up against the wall, they had eventually set up a camera on a tripod to record them while they had sex. As much fun as she had watching just herself, Cordy had wanted to see Angel too. Right now, they were sitting side by side on his bed and watching the first recording they had made.

And, damn, it was definitely _something_. Cordy knew she was generally a loud person, always gabbing people's ears off, and that it was one of the many ways she differed from her more introverted boyfriend. She knew that she could get loud during sex, because Angel knew just how to make her scream.

But she'd had no idea she could be that loud even with Angel's huge cock stuffed in her mouth. Cordy was kind of impressed, honestly.

She shifted, spreading her legs open a little on the mattress as she watched her head bobbing up and down on Angel's dick. When she was younger, Cordy's mother had taught her that young ladies should always sit with their legs crossed at the ankle, prim and upright, and that it would be "improper" for her to sit with space between legs "like a man." As stupid as she thought it was that guys were apparently allowed to sit more comfortably than women, even when they were wearing pants, she had followed her mother's instructions faithfully.

Needless to say, Cordy wasn't acting like much of a "lady" these days. Because watching a video you'd made with the boyfriend you had shacked up with that involved you sucking his dick and moaning like a porn star was the furthest thing from "ladylike" Cordy could think of. She's pretty sure masturbating to the amateur porn you'd made would definitely cross the line from "lady" to "slutty ho," at least to repressed and narrow-minded people like her mother.

But Cordy was getting tempted to do just that, because she needed some kind of friction at this point. She'd started to feel tingles settling between her thighs the moment Angel and she had kissed onscreen. She'd started to feel uncomfortably warm and breathless the minute she'd seen Angel without any clothes on. And now, as she watched herself give her boyfriend a blow job, she was so turned on that her pussy was actually sore from the lack of attention it was getting.

She bit her lip when the Angel onscreen let out an obscene moan as her video counterpart flattened her tongue over the slit of his cock. Video Cordy grinned smugly at him, happy at the way she'd affected him, but it wasn't like she was unaffected. Her fingers were rubbing over her clit at the same time she blowed him, because, like the Cordy watching the tape, she'd been incredibly turned on at giving her boyfriend head.

And who could blame her? Angel was damn hot when he was being driven to the brink by her mouth. His brow was furrowed and little beads of sweat were breaking out on his forehead as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His entire body was rigid as he sat up on the bed, tense with the effort of holding himself still and not just fucking her mouth raw. His right hand was lightly petting over her hair, and his left was clenched in the bedsheets, giving him something to anchor him to reality.

The look in his eyes was the best part. The way he stared down at her, appreciative, frustrated, lustful, and with so much adoration, made her feel blissful, even if he was the one getting the attention at the moment.

Her onscreen counterpart took a deep breath and swallowed Angel's dick all the way down to the base, and Cordy heard a groan that she realized wasn't coming from the television. Angel had been silent this entire time, so she turned her head to look at him, curious about what he was thinking now.

Angel's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the screen, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. _Was that a bit of drool on his chin?_ Cordy chuckled to herself. But she stopped laughing when she saw the massive tent he was pitching in his pants.

 _That looks painful_ , Cordy thought. _One reason I'm glad I'm not a guy._ She had no clue how Angel could stand to keep that locked up when the zipper must have been digging into his bulge. Angel had been required to be the master of restraint and self-denial at times, but this was just ridiculous.

Cordy couldn't resist teasing him a little. She felt his upper thigh tense when she put her hand there, suggestively close to his cock.

She grinned wickedly at him. "You like watching yourself, Angel?" Her words mimicked what he had said to her when he saw her watching herself that time in front of the mirror.

"Love watching you," Angel answered. His voice had taken on a low, husky tone that sent a surge of arousal straight to Cordy's pussy even though he hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. _Fuck me!_ "You look pretty good with your lips wrapped around me."

She looked back at the screen, where she was deep-throating him, and she could definitely see Angel's point. Her lips had never looked fuller than they did stretched around his thick cock. The berry-colored lipstick she wore looked good when it was wet from her saliva and smudged because of her activities. Her eyes were starting to water because Angel was big and Cordy was fairly new to the whole cock-sucking thing in general. It made them look pretty and shiny. Eventually, Cordy had to pull off for a minute to breathe, and when she resumed with her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft this time, her eyelashes fluttered like she was the star of some kind of mascara ad. _Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's Angel's cock_. Cordy snorted at her lewd reimagining of the Maybelline® jingle.

"You gonna tell me what's so funny?" Angel asked.

Cordy shook her head and giggled when she noticed something else. "Y'know, that shade of lipstick looks pretty good on your balls," she joked.

Angel's entire body shook with laughter. "Sometimes, you say the weirdest things, Cordy." He turned to look at her, warmth in his eyes. "But it's good to see you enjoying yourself." His nostrils flared, and he lowered his gaze to her lap.

Her grip on his thigh tightened at the reminder that Angel could smell exactly how wet she was. And the way he was staring at her, like he could see her right through her denim skirt and panties, was only making her wetter. But two could play at that game. She may not have had vampire super senses, but she didn't need to, not when his erection was so obvious.

She moved her hand up until it was no longer on his thigh, but ghosting over the bulge in his pants instead. He bucked against her hand and Cordy smiled.

"Cor?" His voice sounded wrecked, and she had barely even touched him. Damn, that was flattering.

She was a good girlfriend, so she decided to take pity on him. She undid the button and zipper on his pants as quickly as she could without hurting him. Angel helpfully lifted his hips and pushed down his pants and boxers, and his cock sprang free, pre-cum beading at the tip already.

 _Hello, salty goodness!_  Cordy curled her hand around him and started to slowly pump up and down. She looked back at the screen, where Angel was chanting her name repeatedly and making jerky thrusts into her eager mouth. He did that just before he was about to come.

"You're right, Angel, I am enjoying myself," she said. She wanted to tease Angel with a little dirty talk. "I really, really like your dick."

"Jesus Christ," he said.

She giggled at him and continued. "I love how big you are, how I can barely fit you in my hand, how you make my jaw sore the next day after I've blown you."

Angel grunted wordlessly, and his cock twitched in her hand. Onscreen, his balls drew up tight against his body and he closed his eyes as he spilled into her mouth, sighing in pure pleasure.

"I really like the look on your face when you come," she told him, unnecessarily.

On screen, Cordy swallowed the come in her mouth and pulled off of Angel. She licked the corner of her mouth, where a little spot of his ejaculate had fallen during his release.

"You seem to like the way I taste, too," Angel remarked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded and licked her lips at the memory of it.

"If I recall, you really seemed to like this next part as well," Angel said.

On screen, Angel tackled her onto the bed, telling her that it was his turn. At the same time, his hand slowly crept on top of Cordelia's thigh, making her shiver.

In the video, Angel planted kisses all over Cordy's face and neck, which made her shriek in laughter. It was adorable and almost innocent.

The innocence didn't last long, because Angel's mouth journeyed lower, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and teasing it with his blunt teeth. In real life, his hand drifted down until it was near the edge of her skirt. Cordy opened her legs in a clear invitation for Angel to put his hand between them.

On screen, she gasped and begged for more. Angel's kisses continued lower and lower, and as she watched him prepare to go down on her, his hand edged higher and higher.

"I love it when you breathe like that," Angel told her. She wasn't sure if he was referring to how she was breathing now or in the video, because they seemed pretty similar to her. His lips ghosted against the shell of her ear, and Cordy practically passed out right then and there.

She whimpered when his thumb brushed over her clit through her panties and his video counterpart spread her thighs and put his head between them. The sight of Angel's spiky hair between her legs was just as hot in a video as it was in real life.

He rubbed more firmly over her clit, and Cordy pressed herself against his hand and squeezed his cock tighter. In the video, Angel swirled his talented tongue over her clit and Cordy screamed.

"You really liked that, didn't you, baby?"

 _Well, duh!_ Cordy nodded, smirking when she saw Angel groan and shift his head a little lower on the television. His groan clearly wasn't just for effect, since she could see his dick starting to get hard again, which was something she hadn't been able to see at the time.

"You obviously liked it, too."

Angel purred. "Love how responsive you are." In the video, he was fucking her with his tongue and she was shoving her pelvis hard against his face. Angel chuckled. "You know, if I was human, you probably would have broken my nose doing that."

Cordy rolled his eyes at his smug tone of voice and traced a nail lightly over the vein of the underside of his cock. She knew he liked that, and she wanted to get a reaction from him.

Angel responded even better than she hoped he would, thrusting hard against her hand and _finally_ getting with the program and putting his hand inside her panties. It was about damn time, too.

"Jesus, you're so wet, Cordy."

"Says Mr. Hard as a Rock Before I Even Touched Him," she retorted, her voice too breathy to convey the snark she had intended. She moaned when Angel parted her labia with his fingers and clenched her vagina around nothing. Fuck, she wanted his fingers inside her, like yesterday.

On screen, Angel was pumping two fingers into her while he sucked hard on her clit. She writhed underneath him, tossing her head back and forth with closed eyes and shouting through her orgasm, which she was getting pretty close to herself.

"God, you look hot doing that," Angel said. "And you taste so fucking good. I could spend all day eating you out."

Cordy gulped as her mind flooded with the fantasy of making Angel her very willing sex slave and ordering him to service her whenever she wanted. The fact that he actually could spend all day eating her out, only ever stopping for her and her human needs for recovery time, never even pausing to breathe, was kind of turning her brain to mush.

Cordy was distracted from her fantasy when the reality of Angel sliding first one, then two, fingers into her pussy overcame it. She pushed onto his fingers, and he crooked them until...

"Fuck! Angel!" Her hand tightened convulsively around Angel's cock at the feeling of his fingers pressing into her G-spot. She was closer than ever.

"That's what's about to happen," he told her, roughly hammering his digits into her, slamming them against her G-spot every single time. She was beginning to see stars, and she pumped her hand faster. She wanted Angel to come at the same time she did.

On screen, they were kissing, rolling around on the bed, until Angel pinned her down by the wrists. She spread her legs for him, and he teasingly rubbed his cock over her entrance.

Cordy gasped as Angel flicked her clit with his thumb. She was about ready to burst, and hearing herself beg Angel to "just fuck me already, goddamnit" wasn't helping at all.

She was barely able to witness the moment Angel slid inside her with one smooth, deep thrust. Because just as he was doing that onscreen, in real life, he shoved a third finger inside her and ground his thumb down against her clit. _Hard._

Cordy shook against him, crying out loud enough to drown out the moans coming from both of them on the television as she came. Angel continued thrusting his fingers inside her during her climax, faster than he was plunging his cock into her on the television, even after he had growled her name under his breath and she could feel his semen coating the back of her hand.

He gradually slowed his hand down until it was completely still. When Cordy came back to Earth, Angel was withdrawing his fingers from her body, and she hissed lightly at the loss. She would make sure he filled her with his cock later, after she had gotten a little time to cool down first.

She wiped the back of her hand on the bedsheets and leaned against Angel's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, and she yawned, feeling tired and content.

"So, I guess we'll count this little experiment as a success, then?" Angel asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Cordy laughed. "Definitely. I knew I was right. We do look pretty good together." Their homemade movie was still playing on screen, and now that her desire had been sated, Cordy felt herself blushing at how loud she was. _Loud enough to raise the dead, probably,_ she thought to herself with amusement. Angel was dead, technically, and she clearly had no trouble getting a "rise" out of him.

"Hey, um, Cordy?" Angel sounded shy and apprehensive, and she turned to look at him. "Can we, uh, can we keep watching this?"

She smiled fondly at him. Angel was so cute when he was nervous about something. "Yeah, let's keep watching."

She turned her head back to the television and watched the rest of the video, still enjoying it even though she wasn't in the lustful mood she'd been in earlier. Cordy was obviously in a sappy mood because she sniffled a little when the video version of Angel looked into her eyes and told her that he loved her. As hot as she and Angel were together, it was never just about sex with them. But, speaking of which, the sex was still mind-meltingly hot. The sight of Angel's powerful shoulders flexing and his tight butt clenching as he moved inside her were making her mouth feel parched. Next to her, Angel gasped for unneeded breath when she came onscreen and scratched his back, thin trails of blood appearing under her fingernails. Cordy tucked that little reaction away in her memory for the next time she and her masochist boyfriend decided to make love.

Next time probably wouldn't be too far away, Cordy mused, and she was already looking forward to it. The video idea was a resounding success, and considering how scorching hot this tape was, they might even be inspired to film a sequel.


End file.
